


The Start Of Something

by baking_bisexual_bitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Underage Drinking, awkward kyoutani, smooth af yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baking_bisexual_bitch/pseuds/baking_bisexual_bitch
Summary: "What the fuck are you-"“Do you want to have sex with me?” Yahaba cuts him off.“What!?” Kyoutani looks like a deer caught in the headlights.Yahaba doesn’t repeat the question, he knows Kyoutani heard him, instead he licks his lips and stares into those wide gold eyes.





	The Start Of Something

Yahaba stands up and his head spins. He takes a second to reorient himself. He’s tipsy, enough to stager slightly and feel giddy, but not full on drunk. And he’s just on the uncomfortable side of horny.

Yahaba scans the room and his eyes land on Kyoutani. The blonde looks uncomfortable and out of place, leaning against a wall his arms crossed and clutching a red cup in one hand. And _damn_ are his arms nice, Yahaba can’t decide whether to be jealous or turned on. No one is approaching him, probably due to his permanent scowl. _Perfect_ Yahaba thinks.

Yahaba pushes through the too-crowded room and sidles up to Kyoutani.

“Hey,” Yahaba says, flirtation already dripping from his voice. He might as well get the talking part over as soon as possible, Kyoutani’s personality is shit, but good personality isn’t a requirement for a good lay.

Kyoutani’s face flickers, like he can’t decide whether to be angry or confused. “What do you want?”

“I just thought you looked lonely,” Yahaba says.

Kyoutani looks disturbed and shifts against the wall, angling his body away from Yahaba.

He isn’t deterred, he braces one arm against the wall over Kyoutani’s shoulder, using his superior height to his advantage. “What, you don’t want to talk to me Kyoutani?” Yahaba leans in close and says the name quietly. Guys always get riled up when he says their names like that, and Yahaba isn’t above playing dirty.

“Are you drunk?” Kyoutani asks.

“Maybe. Are you? Or is this just a blush,” Yahaba reaches out with his free hand and brushes his fingers lightly across the other’s red cheek.

Yahaba has never seen Kyoutani look so nervous, in fact, he doesn’t think he’s _ever_ seen Kyoutani look nervous at all. It suits him. Better than the permanently angry expression he’s always walking around with.

“What the fuck are you—“

“Do you want to have sex with me?” Yahaba cuts him off.

“What!?” Kyoutani looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

Yahaba doesn’t repeat the question, he knows Kyoutani heard him, instead he licks his lips and stares into those wide gold eyes.

“What, here? Now?” Kyoutani splutters.

Yahaba actually has to laugh at that, “I mean, not in the middle of the hallway…” He pushes away from the wall and runs a hand through his hair.

“I—you’re joking.” Kyoutani tries to school his tone into one of indifference.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if it wasn’t a sincere offer.”

There is a long stretch of silence between them in which Kyoutani scowls and glances around the room. His eyes meet Yahaba’s a few times, who is staring intently at him, before flicking away.

“Okay,” he finally says, his voice gruff but barely above a whisper.

Yahaba beams and grabs Kyoutani’s wrist. He tugs him down the hall and up the stairs.

“Uh, where are we going?”

“Upstairs bathroom? Wherever’s the closest place with a lock,” Yahaba says tugging at the other’s wrist.

Kyoutani remains rooted in place a few feet up the stairs blocking other people’s way. “We’re having sex right now?” He looks slightly panicked.

“Shhh not so loud,” Yahaba glances around nervously hoping nobody had herd him, especially _oh god_ , anyone from the team. “Yeah, c’mon you’re blocking the way.”

He finally succeeds in getting Kyoutani up the stairs.

He walks along the lit hallway, dropping Kyoutani’s hand to test door handles. “Closet. Washroom. No lock…” The upstairs are fairly empty, a few people walk by them, and Yahaba hears some muffed sounds from a bedroom, but for the most part it’s deserted.

“Have you been to this house before?” Kyoutani asks.

“No, don’t even know the guy who owns it. I think he’s on the ultimate team or something?” Yahaba says trying to picture the host’s face. He comes up blank.

Kyoutani scowls at the walls adorned with unfamiliar family photos, as if suddenly wary in the unknown place.

“Ah! Bathroom, perfect. Come on.” He tugs Kyoutani’s into the room by his belt loops, and locks the door behind him. He pushes Kyoutani back against the door, and draws in close, intending to kiss Kyoutani.

The other’s hands fly to his face, holding him in place, cradling his cheek with one hand and neck with the other. His gaze flicks between Yahaba’s eyes.

Yahaba can’t make out his expression, anxious or lustful? He shifts uncomfortably under Kyoutani’s intense scrutiny. He isn’t used to this kind of thing during a hookup. Guys don’t usually spend this much time looking at him without really touching him.

Finally, Kyoutani, surges forward and kisses him. Yahaba is caught off guard, still deliberating on the look in Kyoutani’s eyes, but soon kisses back just as hard. He presses his tongue into Kyoutani’s mouth and easily pushes him back against the door. Kyoutani kisses him with fervor, but seems to lack experience, Yahaba notes. Yahaba pulls away and kisses down his neck, occasionally biting and then soothing the area with his tongue. He nips at the blonde’s color bones and tugs at the hem of his shirt.

Kyoutani complies to his silent request and raises his arms above his head, pulling the shirt off. This gave Yahaba a chance to admire his arms and torso. Yahaba felt a twinge of jealousy, he’d never been able to gain muscle mass like Kyoutani clearly could. But right now he got to admire those muscles up close and personal, so he can’t spare too much time on envy. He runs his hands down Kyoutani’s chest before sliding around to grip his ass.

Kyoutani gasps in surprise and ruts his hips forward against Yahaba.

“What…what are we going to do?” Kyoutani says out between rough kisses.

“We can go as far as you want, baby,” Yahaba whispers against his ear, then nips at his earlobe and presses his thigh harder between Kyoutani’s legs, feeling his erection brush his hip.

“What--” Kyoutani shoves Yahaba back but is still griping at his shoulders, “—what the hell?!”

Kyoutani pupils are dilated, he’s breathing hard and has a flush across his cheeks. He looks, by all means, turned on and ready to go, Yahaba doesn’t know why he stopped them.

“What’s wrong, baby,” Yahaba breaths. He runs a palm lightly over Kyoutani’s erection through his jeans.

Kyoutani’s hips jerk upwards. “Mmmn—why do you keep calling me that?”

“What?”

“Baby,” Kyoutani says quietly.

“I don’t know?” Yahaba says confused. His head is a bit muddled, his body is screaming at him to rub his own dick against Kyoutani’s equally hard one. “It sets the mood I guess? Most people like a little dirty talk, what’s wrong?”

Kyoutani’s fingers clenched and unclenched on his shoulders. “It’s not even that dirty it’s just…do you even like me?”

Yahaba shrugs. “You don’t need to like someone to say stuff like that,” he rationalizes. “And you’re right we can get _way_ dirtier.” He leans in a few inches suggestively, but still leaves the comfortable distance Kyoutani established.

“Oh,” Kyoutani sounds like he had been punched.

“Do you want to keep going?” Yahaba asks sincerely.

“Yeah,” Kyoutani says.

“Good,” Yahaba smiles and moves forward so he’s pressed close against Kyoutani and whispers hotly in his ear, “cause I can’t wait to get my lips around your cock.”

“Oh, you’re going to—okay,” Kyoutani’s voice is strained and his hands have drifted down from Yahaba’s shoulders to grip at his waist.

Yahaba pulls back so he can see Kyoutani’s expression. “Well, yeah, sorry we don’t have any lube if you wanted to fuck me.”

Kyoutani’s eyes widen comically. “Th-that’s not what I meant,” He blushes harder at the notion that the only thing separating him from fucking Yahaba was lube. “I’ve just never…”

“You’ve never had sex?” Yahaba tries to mask the surprise in his voice. Kyoutani might be mean looking, but he’s undeniably attractive and there are enough guys who like guys in the area.

Kyoutani just shook his head.

“Oh, that’s fine,” Yahaba says quickly, not wanting to make Kyoutani feel awkward. “I can make you feel good if you still want me to.”

“Yeah, please.”

Yahaba doesn’t think he’s ever heard Kyoutani use the word ‘please’ and that’s enough to motivate him to drop to his knees.

Yahaba makes swift work of Kyoutani’s belt and zipper, pulling his jeans down around his knees. He places a kiss to Kyoutani’s member thought his underwear, a tender gesture he might normally skip, but it was Kyoutani’s first time and Yahaba wanted to make it, if not _special_ , at least enjoyable and memorable.

“Just relax and let me take care of you,” Yahaba purrs, and with that he pulls down Kyoutani’s boxers.

Kyoutani’s cock bobs flushed and heavy in front of him. He looks to be about average length, but thick and already dripping precome. Yahaba licks the head a few times, playfully, and that already has Kyoutani gasping. _Oh boy_ , Yahaba is going to have fun with this one.

He engulfs the head with his mouth, lapping at the slit, and then swirling his tongue around it. He pulls back and licks long stripes up Kyoutani’s length. All the while he keeps his eyes open, watching the blonde’s reaction.  

Kyoutani has his head thrown back against the door, his hands curled into fists at his side. His breath is coming out in pants. Yahaba likes this side of him and he wants to see more.

He bobs his head, starting at a slow steady rhythm, and using his hand to cover what his mouth couldn't. Yahaba kept looking at Kyoutani, although the blonde is staring at the ceiling, as he relaxes his jaw and slowly takes Kyoutani to the hilt. His nose is pressed against Kyoutani’s skin, his eyes watering slightly from the strain. He pushes though the discomfort and swallows, his throat constricting around Kyoutani’s dick.

He is rewarded with a loud moan. Kyoutani slaps a hand over his mouth.  _Well, that won’t do._ Yahaba resumes the bobbing of his head, and reaches up to pull at Kyoutani’s arm. The spiker reluctantly lets his hand drop from his mouth, and a moan escapes him. Yahaba directs Kyoutani’s now unoccupied hand to the back of his head.

Kyoutani seems very confused, and awkwardly pats Yahaba’s head a few times.

Yahaba sighs internally. He pulls off of Kyoutani’s length but continues to jerk it in his hand. “Pull my hair,” he says between strokes.

Kyoutani threads his fingers through Yahaba’s hair and tugs lightly.

“Harder. And you can fuck my mouth if you want.”

Kyoutani chokes, “What?” He’s finally meeting Yahaba’s gaze.

_Good keep your eyes on me_ , Yahaba thinks as he opens his mouth, tongue hanging out over his bottom lip. He doesn’t take Kyoutani back in his mouth, just moves forward so his breath ghosts over Kyoutani’s length, waiting expectantly.

Kyoutani’s grip tenses in his hair, and his hips push off the wall experimentally. He starts to shallowly rock into Yahaba’s mouth.

“Oh my god,” Kyoutani mutters, his breathing is coming out more ragged.

Yahaba’s sucks and hums around Kyoutani’s dick, sending vibrations along it. He pulls back so just the head is in his mouth and laps at the precome beading at Kyoutani’s slit.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Kyoutani whimpers, _actually whimpers_ , and though Yahaba’s jaw aches and his knees hurt, he doesn’t dream of stopping now. Yahaba doesn’t necessarily enjoy the physical sensation of giving someone a blowjob, but there is something about watching and hearing his partner come undone because of him that he got off on. Especially with people who are usually closed off, especially with someone like Kyoutani.

Yahaba takes Kyoutani into the back of his throat and swallows, constricting around him.

"Fuck!" Kyoutani says and he thrusts forward a few more times, his grip tightening painfully in Yahaba’s hair. Yahaba hums in encouragement and Kyoutani is gone, coming down his throat.

Yahaba can’t help coughing as he releases Kyoutani’s dick, but still smiles up at him sweetly afterwards, licking his lips.

Kyoutani is staring down at Yahaba silently, eyes wide, and he can’t tell if its because of fear or surprise.

Yahaba waits a beat, giving Kyoutani a chance to say something, but Yahaba’s knees are killing him so he doesn’t wait any longer for Kyoutani to snap out of his shocked state.

He stands and rubs at his sore knees. He walks the short distance to the sink and inspects himself in the mirror. He attempts to pat down his mussed up air, but there’s nothing to be done about his kiss swollen lips and rosy cheeks. More pressing is his arousal still standing at attention between his legs.

“Would you like me too…”

Yahaba looks at Kyoutani, who’s finally peeled himself from the door and is standing a few feet away, averting his eyes and gesturing vaguely to Yahaba’s lower half. Yahaba raises his eyebrows, he usually expected some offer of reciprocation when it came to sex, but not when someone was a virgin, and he hadn’t pegged Kyoutani as the giving type.

“Yes, if you’re sure you want to,” Yahaba says, he didn’t generally turn down an offer.

Kyoutani comes to stand behind him and rests his hands tentatively on Yahaba’s waist, thumbs brushing the skin of his hipbones under his shirt. His fingers play over the button of Yahaba’s jeans, as if waiting for Yahaba to tell him to continue or stop.

Yahaba knows he should probably throw him a bone, but Kyoutani already had his full and willing consent, he was sort of having fun watching the other boy squirm.

“Can I—“ Kyoutani starts.

“Yes.”

Kyoutani pops the button on his jeans and pulls down the zipper, then struggles to push the tight fitting jeans down Yahaba’s legs along with his boxers. He doesn’t bother getting them lower that mid thigh, enough to free Yahaba’s aching cock. He wraps a hand around it, and Kyoutani’s skin is a little cold, but Yahaba’s shiver has more to do with how rough and callused the spiker’s hands are. Kyoutani grips him tightly and starts to stroke him up and down slowly.

“Mn,” Yahaba breathes and lets his head fall back against Kyoutani’s sturdy shoulder.

Kyoutani brings his other hand down, using it to play along the underside of Yahaba’s sensitive head, still stroking with his right hand.

Yahaba moans softly. He generally preferred messing around with guys as opposed to girls, even the inexperienced one’s generally knew their way around a dick, Kyoutani was shaping up to be no exception.

It’s not long before Yahaba’s coming, hips bucking into Kyoutani’s hands.

“Thank you,” Yahaba says, and brings one hand up to cradle Kyoutani’s neck, then kisses him just under his jaw.

He pulls up his underwear and pants. He turns on the tap and washes his hands, then rinses his mouth out, he enjoys swallowing merely for the theatrics, but doesn’t necessarily enjoy the lingering taste of cum in his mouth. When he straightened up Kyoutani was still standing behind him.

“Sorry, did you want to use the sink?” Yahaba asked and stepped away.

Kyoutani washes his hands, concentrating hard on the activity, an excuse not to meet Yahaba’s eyes.

“Well that was fun,” Yahaba says. “I’m just gonna—“

“Wait,” Kyoutani’s voice halts Yahaba in his path to the door.

“Yes?”

Kyoutani is staring at him now, face etched with lines of concentration.

“Did you want something?” Yahaba asks.

Kyoutani opens his mouth, closes it, and then frowns. Yahaba sighs, he can guess at what the other might be trying to say. Maybe a ‘thank you’, and most likely asking about a possible repeat performance. Yahaba was surprised by the amount of people who weren’t interested in a one-night stand, but rather tried to pursue Yahaba.

Yahaba considers it for a minute, weighing the pros and cons of what would happen if he started seeing someone on the team. It was probably a bad idea, but he couldn’t deny his attraction to Kyoutani, and as long as they didn’t let emotions get involved it should be fine.

Yahaba walks back to him. “Give me your phone.”

“What? No,” Kyoutani says.

Yahaba rolls his eyes and shoves his hand into Kyoutani’s pants pocket, pulling out his phone. It’s not password protected and he swiftly types in his contact information and hands the phone back.

“There, now you can text me if you want to do this again. See you at practice.” And with that Yahaba exits, leaving Kyoutani standing at the sink, watching the door swing shut after him.      

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for a while, but it was just sitting in my documents cause I wanted it to be a chapter fic originally, BUT I realized I was never going to finish the whole story, and I've kind of drifted away from the haikyuu!! fandom (as sad as that is) and probably won't be working on fic for it for a while. ANYWAYS I hope y'all enjoyed, I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing, so if you like my writing you might be able to look forward to some voltron or bnha fics on the horizon (no promises)
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
